An Enemy Revived
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Request by J4RRE77 co-authored with Greymon Leader. Sango and Kagome are both kidnapped by Jabba the Hutt, and it's up the crew to save them. But when an enemy they all thought was dead emerges once more, can they stop him? Rated T just in case. Please read and review!


Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or Star Wars, or anything affiliated with either. The rights to them belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**An Enemy Revived**

It had been several years, four in fact, since the events that had brought down the Imperial Empire. In that time Michiru's children Yume and Kaze had grown and were starting to show potential as Demon Slayers, while they all knew that in time their Shikigami powers would eventually awaken as well. Leonardo had grown used to being around people, and to having an actual set of parents. Peace had been granted to them after so many years of fighting, and they had enjoyed it. Then, a few weeks ago, during the middle of the night both Sango and Kagome were going on a walk when they were both knocked out and kidnapped. A search had immediately begun the next morning, and so this story opens with all of the on the Millennium Falcon.

Dragon scowled, looking over the monitors he had personally installed. "Crap," he muttered. "What's the problem?" Michiru asked, looking over his shoulder. "You might want to get everyone here; this is some important news," he said. Michiru nodded and ran off, calling for everyone to gather in the monitor room. After a while they all did, and Naito crossed his arms. "Okay, so what did you bring us up here for?" he asked. "I've found Sango and Kagome," he said shortly. At that everyone gasped, before Michiru nearly bowled him over in his haste to get another look at the screen. "Where?!" he said. Dragon calmly pushed him back and pressed a few buttons, a picture appearing on the screen.

"They're on the planet of Tatooine, in the company of one slimeball that goes by the name of Jabba the Hut," he announced. "Jabba? Who's that?" Kaname asked, tilting her head curiously. "He's one of the criminals in the immediate area, and had been known to keep woman for the purpose… pleasure," Dragon said, his lip curling in distaste at the end of that. Naito's normally calm expression darkened. If there was one type of criminal he particularly didn't like, it was the perverted kind. "When you say pleasure, do you mean what we all think you do?" he asked. Slowly Dragon nodded, and Michiru slowly took a step back. The idea of Kagome and his wife being forced by a slug to do those kinds of things…

"No!" he suddenly yelled. "We have to find save them! Now!" he said. "I agree. My body is frozen, but the thought of that makes even my stomach turn," Naito said. Dragon sighed. "And thus is why I called you all here. As much as we, that including me, would like to charge in swords swinging and guns blazing, this guy was smart enough to get himself top-of-the-line security. In this case, crime really did pay," he explained. Naito let out the smallest scowl. "So it would seem. Any ideas on how to get in?" he asked. Michiru looked at the monitor. "From the looks of is through the gate, and that's covered by guards," he said.

Kaname frowned. "What if you all disguised yourselves as those guards?" she suggested. Dragon shook his head. "The clothes are too revealing; we'd be discovered easily," he said. Leonardo raised his hand. "While I was training with Sidious I almost perfected using that Jedi mind trick. The only problem is that it won't work on Hutts," he said. "So we could get in, but once we do we'll have to attack in a full-blown charge," Michiru surmised. Just then Inuyasha and Miroku walked in, and Inuyasha said "What about a charge?" "I did," Leo told him. "But besides that, there's also the problem of Boba Fett, he added.

Michiru frowned. "Boba who?" he asked. "He's a bounty hunter, like you, and is in the employ of Jabba. He also as a grudge against all of you because you were the ones who killed Vader, who was a good employer of his," Leonardo explained. Inuyasha grinned and pumped his fists together. "So we charge in, rescue Kagome and Sango, and take down this guy in the process?" he asked. Behind him Naito face-palmed himself. "If you had been here, you would have heard why we're not doing that," he said. Inuyasha looked back at him. "Why not?" he asked. "Inuyasha, these people aren't from Naraku. They're criminals- highly evolved ones that have played the game and are willing to kill," he said.

"So," Naito said. "If they were able to catch both Sango and Kagome what makes you think they won't set traps for demons and half-demons such as yourself?" Inuyasha opened his mouth, before shutting it as he realized that the Ice Shikigami Master had a point. Now that the half-demon had been quieted, Michiru looked at Dragon. "So, what do you prose we do?" he asked. "I suggest that we go with the idea of using the mind trick, but once we get in Naito freezes all of the cameras in place, and we sneak through their blind spots. Naito, how fast are your powers?" Dragon said. "By nature of being ice, I'm sorry to say that they'll take a moment.

"However, if Michiru used his Thunder Shikigami to overload the cameras for a few seconds, then that's all I'll need to freeze the mounts so that they won't rotate," he informed them. "Okay, so once that's all taken care of, that's when we'll have no choice but to go on the offense?" Michiru asked. Dragon nodded. "Right. Once we make in it, then both you and Naito will work together to create a path through the area that leads straight to Jabba, while also keeping all of the other pushed against the wall," he explained. Having been sped up, Inuyasha said "Wait a minute. If that Boba guy is there then what's keeping him from trying to stop us?"

Dragon smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. "Simple. When Naito makes the ice tunnel he, Michiru, Leo and Miroku will be the ones attacking Jabba, while you and I find the hunter and hunt him," he said, taking out a flask and drinking from it. Inuyasha grinned and said "Now that sounds good to me!" "Okay then. I'll stay here and keep things running over the coms, while you all make your way in. Let's get this done!" Kaname said.

* * *

Later the group was in front of the gate, and all of them except for Leo stood behind the edge. As he came close the guards jumped. "Leonardo! We thought you had died with the fall of the Death Star!" one of them said. Leo smiled and shook his head. "No, I survived. On that same note, you will open the gate for me and my party," he said, waving his hand on that last part. "Of course!" they both said, their expressions somewhat blank. They passed through, and over the coms they had on their ears Kaname said "_Okay, guys. Now!_" "On it! Oh furious striking lightning, obey my call! Electrical Current!" Michiru said.

His Thunder Shikigami appeared over his head in the form of a golden tiger, before dissolving into a wave of static that spread forward through the air. That wave hit the cameras and they went haywire, swerving this way and that. "Now for me. Chilling ice and falling snow, gather together as a single mass! Ice Block!" Naito said, clasping his hands together. His Ice Shikigami, a white wolf, appeared over his head. The temperature around them abruptly plummeted, dropping to where their breaths could be seen. What air moisture there was around the cameras condensed and Naito willed it to gather around the bases, where it promptly flash-froze.

Both of them released their spells and Naito said "It's done, Kaname." "_Okay. Dragon, if you would_," she said. "Got it," Dragon said, taking out a map and laying it against a wall. He pointed at a marked circle, and said "This mark represents Jabba's throne, which is in the dead center of the building. All you guys have to do is go straight ahead, while Inuyasha and I go to the side rooms. One of them has to be Boba's, and if we get rid of him first the rest will fall." The others nodded, saying "Understood." "Alright, let's go Dad," Leo said. Michiru nodded, and they ran in. Instantly they were set upon with guards, but Naito flicked his hand and lasted them with a subzero gale of wind.

The force of the wind pushed them back against the wall, and once that was taken care of the chill frozen their clothes to the rock, keeping them pinned. The four of them ran forward and it wasn't long before they came to the center, seeing the great big slug himself. At his feet (?) were Kagome and Sango, and they both looked up. "Guys!" they called. Kagome was wearing a copy of her former school uniform, but the shirt had been cut so that it stopped right below her bust, and her skirt had also been shortened so that if she moved at all it would fail its job of covering her completely. Sango wore an outfit just like the one Leia would have worn had she been captured, only black with red floral designs.

Jabba laughed at their arrival, and said "Mesauna da ba lega no to kage maoku." The droid next to him translated. "The great Jabba welcomes you to his house of pleasure," it said. Michiru's eyes narrowed, and he drew his darksaber. "Yeah, forgive me I take no pleasure in being here," he said. Some of the remaining guards tried to charge at them, but Naito fried another blast of wind and froze their feet to the floor. "We've come for Kagome and Sango," he said shortly. "Booza tosage me titia neimeno," Jabba said. The droid said "You get this one, but I keep the raven-haired girl." The droid picked up Sango by the air and tossed her at them, while Jabba pressed a button next to him.

With a hiss the floor beneath Kagome slid open, and she cried out as she fell through the trap door. "Kagome!" they all called, and the door slid shut. They glared at Jabba, and Michiru said "Give her back!" "Naku bo dola," Jabba replied, which the droid made out to be "The great Jabba says you get one, and you got your one." "We're not leaving without them," Sango said. Jabba laughed, and said "Baso de kno, Miroku." Suddenly from behind him Miroku drew a small but heavy knife, stabbing Leonardo in the back of the leg. He fell with a cry and Miroku flipped the knife over in his hand, using the handle to knock both Sango and Naito unconscious.

"What the-? Hey!" Michiru yelled, as Miroku dropped the knife to grab his arms and hold them behind his back. He heard a scuffling, and looked to see Dragon and Inuyasha tossed into the room, bound together and unable to move. Boba Fett stood behind them, and nodded at Miroku. "Miroku! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku looked at him, and his eyes were strangely glassy. "I'm sorry, but…" he said, his voice a monotone. He pushed Michiru forward before picking up the knife and knocking him out with it, the communicator with Kaname's voice flying in the other direction. As he blacked out he could hear him say "This is the only way."

* * *

What felt like a long time later Michiru slowly returned to the world of consciousness, albeit with a painful throbbing in his head. He looked around, seeing another figure lying chained to the wall who was unmoving, and he couldn't see their features. Michiru was likewise shackled, and attached to the wall was a small sink and toilet. And standing next to them was Miroku. Instantly Michiru was on guard, but the monk made no move to attack him. In fact, he didn't move at all. "Why are you doing this Miroku?" he asked. He got no response, and the same thing happened when he tried again and again. He just stood there, as still as a statue save for his breathing. "Can he not hear me?" he thought.

He was about to open up his senses to feel Miroku's aura, but then he heard a voice next to him say "You're wasting your time." Michiru looked over, and saw that the figure sitting next to the wall had leaned forward, revealing itself to be Leonardo, a bandage wrapped around the spot where he had been stabbed. "Leo!" he called. "His eyes are open, but he does nothing but stand and act as if he's sleeping," his son informed him. Contrary to that he suddenly smiled, before turning and walking towards the sink. He pulled out the same knife he had used to injure them, and cut of his ponytail. "You still have no idea who I am, do you?" he said. Michiru frowned, before saying "Who?"

As he said that he opened up his senses of the Shikigami, and focused on Miroku. He could sense the air moving in and out of his lungs, the blood pumping throughout his body… and the decreased number of electrical impulses in his brain. Low enough for him to actually be sleeping. Michiru gasped; Miroku was under someone's control. "I'm surprise you would forget me, descendant of Utsugi," he said, looking back at them and smiling. A very familiar smile. Michiru gasped, as did Leo. Although he had an idea, he still asked "Who are you?" Miroku slowly walked towards Michiru and knelt before him, unwrapping the cloth on the hand where his Wind Tunnel had once been.

Only now in its place was the mark of a spider.

"You nearly managed to take everything from me, descendant of Utsugi. Something you and Kikyo shared in common," the possessed Miroku said. Michiru stared in shock. It wasn't possible. After so many years it couldn't be. And yet when he spoke all he said was one word. One name. "Naraku." Naraku laughed. "When will any of you learn? When you move, I will always be right behind you. So, you're not a father of two children, three if you include that certified bastard over there," he said, gesturing at Leonardo. Yeah. "Hey!" Leonardo yelled, struggling against his chains. Even after all of these years, the origins of his birth was still a touchy subject for him.

Michiru looked up into the face of one of his worst enemies, and without caring he spat right in the possessed Miroku's eye. "How the hell are you back?" he demanded. "Well remember the monk's grandfather? When gave that curse I did more than make a death sentence. I added a little small portion of myself into their souls. When your group killed me that was all that was left, and so I spent time growing that part to soon have full control. Now I've grown enough, and I'm here and breathing," Naraku explained. Without warning he swung, cracking the back of his hand against Michiru's face. "After all these years, that feels great," he added.

Michiru looked at Naraku with pure hatred. "Know this, you piece of shit. No matter what you say or do, we will kill you once and for all." he declared. Naraku laughed, and kicked him in the side so that he fell down. "You can't kill me without killing the monk. But wither way it will soon be done. Boba," he said. The door swung open and the bounty hunter walked in, holding a bound and gagged Kagome. "It only take a little to become what you once were," he said. He used the knife and cut off a small portion of her hair, placing it in his pocket. "What are you planning?" Kagome demanded, having been able to remove her gag with her teeth.

She was back in the attire of a priestess she had worn for years, and it only served to make her look even more angry. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We, meaning I, plan to awaken the original demon- the one that used its power to create all other demons. Jabba found its resting place in the sand dunes, and with the essence of a priestess and one of demon blood it can awaken," Naraku explained. Leo frowned. "Demon blood? You plan to use Inuyasha?" he asked. "I would love too, but no, the blood must be that a pure demon's," Naraku replied. Before they could say anything he pulled out something from his pocket. It was one of the shoulder plates for Sango's armor.

"I hope your children will enjoy having a mother; your wife will make the perfect sacrifice," he said, tossing it at her. Michiru gasped, and struggled to escape his chains. "What?! No! Sango doesn't even have any demon blood in her- why use her as a sacrifice?!" he yelled. Naraku had begun to turn away, but looked back. "True, the blood of demon is not in her veins. But after so many years of slaughtering our kind, the amount of blood on her hands shall prove as more than enough. Now, I bid you all farewell. I would say the same to Inuyasha, but he'll have enough in his lap without it. Farewell," Naraku said, both he and Boba walking out.

Michiru struggled before calling out "No! No! Stop! Sango!" But they didn't respond, and Michiru hung his head, the true gravity of the situation setting in. His wife, the person who meant the most to him in this and any world was about to be used as a sacrifice, and there was nothing he could do about it. Just then he heard Kagome say "You can't give up." He looked to see both her and Leo staring at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Leonardo spoke softly to his father. "Dad, you never gave up. You didn't give up on me, on Utsugi or anyone else. Dad, you're one of the best and most wonderful people who has ever lived.

"You bring a smile to everyone who has met you. Nothing has ever stopped that. Why? Because you're the best Kururugi who has ever been in the family. Mom needs you, Inuyasha and the other need you, and Miroku needs you. Everyone needs you, Dad. Don't give up," Leonardo said. Michiru looked at his son for a long moment, before shaking head and smiling. "You're right, son. Thank you. Now, anybody got any ideas on how to get out?" he asked. "Couldn't you just freeze the chains and make the brittle with your Ice Shikigami?" Kagome suggested. Michiru thought about that, before nodding. "I can give it a try," he said.

He closed his eyes and focused, a snow-white leopard appearing over his head. Slowly the air temperature began to drop, and the chains stopped clinking as they stopped moving. While Michiru was nowhere near as good at this Naito with the use of Ice Shikigami, he knew enough to get the job done. Proven so when Leonardo grunted and pulled, his chains snapping and allowing him to stand. "Okay, let's get out of here," he said, drawing his lightsaber and cutting through the bindings on Michiru and Kagome. They stood and ran out, seeing the Inuyasha, Dragon and Naito had been left in the middle of the main room, a bomb sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

"So that's what Naraku meant by having enough on his lap," Michiru muttered, before stabbing his darksaber through the bomb. It whined before going still, completely wrecked beyond point of explosion. Leonardo untied them and Inuyasha stood. "Okay, now where to do find that bastard Naraku?" he asked. "They're using one of the gravity ships to travel. They could be anywhere but…" Dragon said, pulling out his holo-map. "Yes! Guys, the made Boba leave his ship here, so we can use it to track them," he said. "Then let's go!" Naito said, cracking his knuckles. They ran to the hangar on got on the ship, which Dragon quickly turned and piloted out into the open.

"Damn; they're almost at their destination from the looks of it," he said. As the group approached the area they looked down, and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Holy shit," he muttered. The dunes of the sand were spread out all before them, but in the center was a massive hole half as wide as wide as a football field. The hole glowed as energy drifted upwards from it similar to the energy from the Bone-Eater's Well, and in the center was a massive black obelisk of stone. In front of the obelisk was Naraku, and above the whole scene was an airship. Leonardo pointed. "Something tells me that's where Jabba is," he said. Inuyasha drew his Tetsuaiga. "What do you say we crash this party?" he said.

"Yeah," Dragon said, activating his weapons. "Let's go!" he said, and he stopped the ship. The top opened and they all jumped out. They landed near the edge of the hole and began attacking Jabba's men. One shot at Inuyasha and he dodged, while Naito called "Ice Spikes!" Three icicles fired from his palm, and they grew in size as they flew forward. By the time they reached the soldier they impaled four, the third spike having gone through one soldier and into the stomach of another. Kagome aimed an arrow at Jabba's ship, and it crackled with sacred energy. "Take this!" she said, and fired. Boba jumped out and fired his laser, shooting the arrow out of the sky.

He threw a grenade at the group and they scattered, avoiding the blast. "We cannot let them disturb the ceremony!" Boba yelled. The troops above all nodded and threw ropes over the edge, dropping down. The others were ready to attack, but Michiru held up his hand. "Hold on, you guys. I'll take care of Boba and the small fry. You stop Naraku," he said. They all hesitated before nodding, and Boba landed in front of Michiru. "Time for some vengeance, kid," he said. Michiru nodded and held up his darksaber, and charged whilst unleashing Raging Flame. Boba dodged and fired his laser, which Michiru dodged in turn.

He ran up and swung his darksaber, and Boba rose out of the way with his jet pack. A couple of the soldiers began to aim at him, but he turned and cast Electrical Current, zapping them until they feel over, knocked clean out. While he was distracted Boba tried to aim and shoot him, but at the last second Michiru turned and deflected it. He rolled forward and swung upwards, delivering a swift uppercut to the stomach. Rather than fall back he rose into the air, using his jet pack to increase his upwards propulsion and soften the blow. From above he shot at Michiru again, who swung his darksaber and knocked them away.

A trio of smaller droids marched forward, but then he held up his hand and called "Oh mighty flowing river, carry my foes away with the current! Tidal Wave!" His Water Shikigami, a fish, shined over his head before a massive wall of water erupted from the ground, moving towards the droids. Before they could retreat they were hit and the water rose into the air, before Michiru sent it flying over the dunes. "Impressive, but not enough to defeat me!" Boba declared, flying forward. He drew a pair of rods that crackled with electricity, and swung in an X. Michiru fell back and jumped, swinging his leg form a massive roundhouse kick.

But Boba caught his foot and threw his, causing Michiru to land on his back. Boba jabbed with his rods again but he rolled to the side, stabbing up with the darksaber. "The time has come for you to meet your ancestor!" Boba said, attacking again. But this time Michiru was more than ready and instead of rolling away he jumped to his feet and leaped _forward_. Boba made a grunt of surprise, but then Michiru swung from below and stabbed his darksaber upwards, piercing his chest. Boba froze with a guttural gasp, his eyes going wide beneath his helmet. "Time for you to meet your father," Michiru declared, pulling his weapon out. Boba staggered back before falling to the ground, struggling weakly to rise before eventually going limp.

Below then, in the hole, the others came upon Naraku, who was back in his original appearance, standing before the dark obelisk. "Oh great demon, the first of our kind, may the blood upon the hands of this woman and the essence of this priestess awaken you from your slumber," he chanted. Above them a beam that extended over the center of the hole, Sango was hanging from the end with her entire body covered in ropes, save for her eyes. He held up the lock of Kagome's hair he had taken, and it shined before disintegrating. There was a rumbling and the sand around the pit began to shift, ancient glyphs and symbols appearing and disappearing.

The obelisk started to pulse with a sinister light, and Naraku grinned. Just then he sensed something behind him and turned, conjuring a barrier just as the Wind Scar hit. It faded and he dropped the barrier, smirking. "You know, Inuyasha, the one to seal away this demon was actually your grandfather, InuKazik. How does it feel to know that he was just as irritating?" he asked. Inuyasha scoffed and shrugged. "It's not it make any difference to me. I didn't know him either," he said. "Actually, in a way, you do know your grandfather. What if I told you that had already met him countless times," the demon said.

Inuyasha looked at him confusedly. "What in the hell are you going on about?" he said. "You see, when he died your grandfather was reincarnated. But rather than come back as a demon, he came back as a human. Not just a human, but a boy. The one boy you and your brother where able to accept and like the moment you met him. The boy who ran away out of fear from you after the incident with the Sith, but eventually returned and started a family. He gave birth to two normal children and one bastard. Inuyasha, has been closer to you then you think," Naraku explained. Everyone gasped, and Sango, who had managed to uncover her mouth, said "You... You mean Michiru?" aghast.

"Yes. The descendant of Utsugi is also the reincarnation of InuKazik, the dog demon who sealed the original demon on this planet," he announced. Everyone stood there, shell-shocked. Michiru was the reincarnation of Inuyasha's grandfather? Eventually Inuyasha himself shook his head, and said "Pfft. So what? He's still our friend, and if what you said was true then that's one more good thing he's done to add to list! Now die!" And he unleashed another Wind Scar. Naraku easily dodged it, and leaped upwards, landing on the beam that Sango hung from. He drew a red lightsaber, and held it near the end of the rope. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

Everyone stopped, glaring at Naraku. They hated it, but they knew he had them. Just then though, the obelisk started shaking, cracks appearing and red light shining through. Sango froze before managing a single scream, cut short as she went limp. "SANGO!" they all called. Naraku grinned in triumph, and the obelisk exploded. Everyone save for him hit the ground, stone and dust raining down on them. When it finally settled they looked up, seeing the most unexpected sight. The first demon was actually female, and one that rather looked like a dark angel. She wore a pure kimono that looked to be made of silk, her hair was just as dark and reached her waist, and her skin was as white as a bleached bone. She was held aloft by a pair of raven's wings, the feathers each black and some matted together.

"I am Lilith, mother of all demons. Which among you has roused me from my slumber?" she asked, her feminine, ethereal and filled with power. Naraku smiled and jumped down onto the ground, bowing. "Great Lilith, the one who awakened you was me. I go by the name of Naraku, a demon at one time, but now I have been reduced to possessing the body of a human. I ask that you give me your power so that I may be a demon once more, and destroy our enemies," he said. Lilith look down at him, her gaze empty and soulless. "You mean to say that you lost your status as a demon?" "I had to. I lost all chances of coming back as a demon when that priestess purified everything that I was connected to, save for the monk. I needed it in order to free you," Naraku told her.

Lilith now seemed irritated, and gossamer threads of black power rose from her body. "You let such insignificant beings as these humans take your life?" she demanded. "They did things some of them aren't humans. They have abilities, some demon and half-breeds. But I can prove myself. Above me is your enemy InuKazik; he is fighting a bounty hunter. I offer both of them to you for revenge for the imprisonment," Naraku said, smiling. After standing silent Leonardo could do so no more, and stepped forward. "Hey, you two! Where's my mother?!" he yelled. Lilith raised an eyebrow. "You think kill InuKazik interests me?" she said, before looking At Leo. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"My name is Leonardo Kururugi, son of Michiru and step so- no, I am the son of Sango. Now tell me where she is!" Leonardo shouted angry at what the enemy did. Lilith blinked. "The slayer? Her soul still rests within me; do not do anything foolish and I might release her," she said. Before Leo could reply she turned back to Naraku. "As I was saying, the life of InuKazik or the chance to take it holds no interest to me." Naraku frowned. "I offer his bastard son and grandson Inuyasha. Also, I can knowledge of his sister Kaname other two children Kaze and Yume and his other grandson Sesshomaru and his great-granddaughter Tsuki." Naraku smiled evilly "Don't kill him though, just injure him to a breaking point."

Lilith gazed at him, now bored. "I'll say it again: Revenge is not something I am interested in." Naraku's eyes widened, before his expression slowly changed to unbridled fury. His body trembled with it, and he yelled "Why?! Revenge is what gives beings like us the fuel to go on. WHY?!"He drew his lightsaber and assumed a fighting position. "I should have known. I shall take your power myself!" he said, before charging. Lilith yawned, and calmly waved her hand. A massive gale of wind blew outwards and hit Naraku, causing him to stop. He was able to hold on his ground for a few seconds, before the force of the wind sent him flying into a wall.

Lilith lowered to the ground and folded her wings against her back. "You are a fool to think you can match me. Do you truly desire to know why my desire for vengeance has faded?" she asked. "Tell me why. That family has been the bane of my existence, and the one that sealed you away! Why?!" Naraku demanded. "There was a time when I did want to strike back at the Dog Demon tribe; to hunt each member down and tear them to pieces. But as I slept I began to see how my hatred could only generate yet more hatred. A never ending cycle, one that I felt lacked a true point. And so I discarded my hatred, along with my thirst for blood," Lilith explained.

Then she sighed and shook her head. "Yet why need I explain? A being as wrapped in anger as yourself never understand." That said, Lilith turned away and began to spread her wings, preparing to take off. Naraku dropped down to the ground, and fell to his knees. He dropped his lightsaber, and then did the last thing everyone expected. He cried. The others watched on in shock as Naraku wept; this was so out of character that they didn't know what to do. Lilith looked back, also surprised. "Why do you weep?" she asked. "I have done things, terrible things to satisfy my own desires. I was once a criminal. I was also once a demon, but now I have started back as I once was. All that death and tragedy, was it even worth it?" he wondered aloud.

Lilith was silent, for once not sure of what to say to an enemy. Instead, it was Michiru that stepped forward. However much we try, we can't control what is fate. Fate decreed that you go down that path, Naraku. Nothing could have changed that," he said. Slowly Naraku looked up, his eyes pools of misery. I killed your father in law, used your brother in law and manipulated Utsugi's soul against you. I realize all of that now. And so I have just one more thing to say: I'm sorry," Naraku said. It was then Naraku stood and picked up his lightsaber. He activated it… and then turned it over in his hand and stabbed himself.

"Naraku!" Michiru called, running. The demon pulled out the lightsaber and dropped it, falling forward. Michiru caught him, and lowered down to where he was holding his head. Naraku looked up and gave him a single smile, one untainted by evil or his usual self, before his eyes closed and his body went limp. Naraku was dead. The others were still in shock- it was over, just like that? Then his body turned black before the darkness melted away, revealing the unconscious body of Miroku. "Miroku!" everyone called. "Your enemy slaughtered himself, consumed by despair. Not the end I would have chosen for him, but as your friend put there is no controlling fate," Lilith said. She sighed and looked up.

"I shall take my leave now. I do not wish to spend another second on this planet." A dark hole appeared and the demon flew up to it, before stopping. "Oh, that reminds me..." she said, and snapped her fingers. With a burst of red and black flame Sango reappeared on the ground in front of them, also unconscious but alive. Leonardo slowly walked towards her, before dropping to his knees. "Mom," he said, and wrapped his arms around her. Sango moaned and stirred, blinking her eyes. "Leo? What's- How did- What's going on?" she asked. Dragon chuckled. "Something that'll take a lot longer than five minutes to explain. For now, let's just head back," he said.

Just then the ship above opened, the one Jabba was still in, and out of the hole dropped a bomb. "Take cover!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping to the ground while Michiru conjured a Protective Light over all of them. The blast shook the ground and filled the area with smoke, and they huddled together for protection. When the tremors finally ceased they opened their eyes, looking around. The ground around them was scorched and covered with steaks of soot. Lilith was barely even fazed by the blast, but even so she looked up the ship, her eyes red orbs with anger. "That fool truly just tried to slay me?! The Mother of all Demons?!" she yelled. A red and black fireball appeared in her hand and she threw it at the ship.

As it flew it turned into a lance of flame and pierced the ship, causing it to explode. All of its inhabitants were sent flying save for Jabba, who landed right in front of them. Dragon looked at him with a smile. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said. Acting as if it were a real question, Naito smiled as well. "That would be the inhuman piece of slime known as Jabba the Hutt. And from the looks of it, he's in a very compromising situation." Said alien looked at them all with wide eyes, and his droid said "Uh-oh."

* * *

A while later they were all back on Boba's ship, which now that Boba was dead Dragon declared as his own. Jabba was sitting in the back, chains, locks and every other type of binding keeping him from moving. Leo crossed his arms. "To think that Naraku had a fragment of his soul in Miroku the whole time. And that Dad's the reincarnation of Inuyasha's grandfather." Michiru rubbed his temples; the very thought was giving him a headache. "No kidding," he said. Dragon looked at him. "Well, we always knew you were special," he said. "Yeah, I'm feeling real special right now," Michiru said, swiping Dragon's flask and taking a drink of it.

While the burning sensation didn't ease the pain in his head, it was numbed somewhat. "Well, should we head back?" he asked. Leonardo nodded. "Yeah; I've got no doubt that Yume and Kaze are missing us," he said. All of a sudden the ship's coms started blaring, and Dragon pressed the button. Through the static they heard the voice of Kaname. "Guys? Guys! Inuyasha, Miroku, Dragon, Naito! Bro! Where are you?!" she said. Inuyasha smiled at hearing his wife's voice, and said "We're all here, Kaname!" They could hear her audibly sigh, and say "Thank goodness! We're on the Millennium Falcon right now, so hold tight and we'll come get you!" With that she ended the transmission.

They waited for a while, before the Falcon did indeed appear, and Dragon opened the hatch on the ship so they could all change vessels. Once they did he shut it again, and prepared to take off. "Come on guys. Let's go home; Tatooine really sucks at night," Michiru said.

Everyone nodded and both ships hovered for a moment, before shooting off and flying into space.

* * *

Well, that puts an end to that story. Greymon Leader, thank you for all the help. And to J4RRE77, I do hope you enjoyed this.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


End file.
